


You Got My Heart Racing

by FlawlessZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Businessman!Liam, Louis is mentioned, M/M, Office Sex, Sexy Secretary!Zayn, Top Liam, thats about it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has important business to attend to and Zayn accidentally gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got My Heart Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompts:  
> •Businessman!Liam and Sexy Secretary!Zayn  
> •Liam punishing Zayn for something with spanking, blindfolding, etc. Top!Liam Bottom!Zayn
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Louis, I swear, I can't do this anymore. It's just too much. I've got crap piling up everywhere, I'm swamped. I can't work like this, hell, I can't live like this!"

Liam ran a hand frustratedly through his hair before simply flopping down, his head hitting his desk with a rather loud bang. Louis simply chuckled in a typical Louis fashion, situating himself on the other side of the desk where he sat so that his feet were right next to Liam's head. After a moment of that Liam lifted his head up, staring at Louis with puppy dog like eyes.

"Lou, this is serious! I'm miserable, help me," Liam whined, continuing to stare at Louis with his impossibly big (impossible to say no to) eyes.

"Hate to break it to you Li, but that's life. But if you're honestly that miserable, hire yourself a secretary. You're a big man in the office now, you can do that you know."

Liam mulled over Louis' words, rather displeased with himself for not coming to that conclusion on his own. It was kind of obvious really. He would hire a secretary. Of course.

 

**X**

Hiring a secretary was a lot easier said than done. There were a lot of airheads who probably couldn't get any other jobs and a lot of people that were pretentious dicks who thought this job was their gateway into the company. Liam knew he ought to admire some of their enthusiasm but honestly it was annoying. He didn't feel like he could handle that. But then there was Danielle and she was kind of perfect. She had the proper credentials, she was sweet and smart, and she didn't seem to have any ulterior motives. Liam didn't straight out give her the job but he hinted that it was hers. He figured his troubles were over, honestly. Plus, there didn't seem to be any other candidates.

Liam decided that he'd call Danielle tomorrow and officially offer her the job. With a content sigh he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Finally. It had taken long enough. Maybe work would be a little less stressful-

"Um. Hello? I know I'm a little late… I just. I was wondering if I could still get an interview? I kind of really need this job. I, um, I have my portfolio and stuff."

The voice was quite lovely but Liam was already exasperated. He didn't need another bum. He was done! Liam was about to tell the boy as much when he opened his eyes.

The boy was beautiful.

"You're… no. You're not too late. Have a seat-"

"Zayn."

 

**X**

The rest, as they say, was history. Zayn wasn't nearly as qualified for the job as Danielle but Liam reasoned that he was nicer and they had more common interests and he still wasn't a pretentious dick. Liam refused to factor into the equation that Zayn was just simply prettier than Danielle. That certainly had nothing to do with it. No matter what Louis said.

Zayn now sat permanently in Liam's rather large office, a tiny desk of his own in the corner. Liam also refused to believe he was distracting. It's not like Zayn actually did anything. He sat there all day, diligently filing paperwork and answering phone calls and anything else Liam might ask him to do (Liam also reasoned that Zayn was eager to please, a very good quality for a secretary). It was just… he looked so nice doing all these things and sometimes Liam couldn't help but stare. For only a few moments, of course. Liam was a grown man, he was perfectly capable of handling himself professionally. Or so he told himself.

"I'm going for a coffee run, need anything while I'm out Li?"

Okay, so maybe they didn't have a typical professional relationship. But it was professional more or less. Nicknames weren't that bad. And if Liam stared at the blinding smile Zayn flashed as he asked the question, well, that wasn't really that unprofessional either. He was simply… admiring from afar.

"No, I'm good Zee. Hurry back," Liam couldn't help but smirk as Zayn flushed slightly and nodded before scampering away. Yeah. Maybe professional wasn't the greatest word to describe them after all.

 

**X**

Zayn had been working for Liam for a little over a month now. Professionalism didn't really cross Liam's mind anymore. He could admit to himself honestly, without guilt, that he wanted Zayn. Not just wanted him, actually, but wanted to _be_ with him. Not only was Zayn beautiful, he was also strikingly intellectual and funny in a dorky sort of way. Honestly he was just kind of perfect.

On this particular day Liam didn't have time to fantasize about his lovely (sexy) secretary though. He had a massive deadline tomorrow and he was maybe halfway done. Everything was going wrong and people were just getting in the way. Including Zayn.

"Li, are you sure I can't get you anything? You look so stressed-"

"Zayn, for the tenth time, the only thing I need is for you to shut up."

Liam didn't mean it, honestly, and he hoped Zayn would understand later. It's just, when he got stressed Liam got snappy. He couldn't help it. Even so, Liam didn't immediately look at Zayn's face. He didn't want to feel guilty, but he kind of did.

"I'm sorry Liam. I'll, um, I'll just get back to work then. Sorry."

Liam did look at Zayn then, upon hearing his hurt voice. His hazel eyes were wide and sad behind his glasses and he sat a little hunched in on himself. Maybe Zayn didn't understand… dammit.

"Yeah, do that please. Look, I'm just stressed Zayn and this is how I get. Don't take it personally. Now, actually, if you could get me a coffee and then get me my notes on Striker's case, that would be nice."

Zayn visibly brightened at the reassurance and nodded his head a little too enthusiastically. "You got it boss."

Zayn's voice was a little too teasing for Liam's liking but he let it slide. He had bigger things to worry about. With that in mind he turned back to his laptop, furiously typing his report away.

Zayn returned not long after with a tall, steaming cup of coffee for Liam. Liam took a deep, calming breath at the sight of it, smiling appreciatively at Zayn. This is just what he needed. He should've known Zayn would ultimately be the one to calm him down. Zayn was just… different. Better.

Just as Liam was thinking all these things, almost predictably, disaster struck. Zayn faltered, his feet snagging on something invisible in the carpet. Then he was falling forward, a shocked look on his face. Unfortunately his fingers continued to clutch the coffee cup until it hit Liam's desk, where it promptly spilled all over Liam's desk and laptop. In an instant Liam was standing, looking over his desk at his secretary who was in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck!"

When Zayn didn't immediately respond Liam looked desperately to his desk where his laptop screen was now blank. Fuck.

"Zayn. My laptop. You ruined it!"

At first Liam tried to stay calm but he couldn't help but explode. If his laptop was fucked then his project was fucked and in turn he was fucked. And technically it was Zayn's fault.

Zayn let out a whimper from the floor, slowly sitting up. He put a hand to his head, clearly in some level of pain. He must've hit his head on the fall. Liam couldn't honestly bring himself to care all that much.

"Li… Liam I'm sorry. It was an accident, I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your shit excuses," Liam yelled in exasperation. In a couple quick motions he stepped around the desk, looming over Zayn. Zayn didn't meet his eyes, which for some reason infuriated Liam even more.

"I can't believe you would choose now to fuck up so royally. God, this is so typical; honestly I should've expected it."

Liam didn't even care that he was being unnecessarily harsh at this point, he was livid. Everything was ruined!

"Liam, please, you know it was an accident. Please calm down, I'm sure your supervisors will understand-"

"Clearly you don't know anything! You're a complete ditz, I have half a mind to fire you right now!"

That was, of course, a lie. Liam was mad but he still wasn't (completely) stupid. He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Zayn anymore. Something had to be done though, he couldn't let Zayn just… get away with it.

"Liam, you can't fire me, please! You know I need this job. C'mon, there must be… something we can do to make this work out."

The way Zayn said it was undeniably sly and Liam felt the ghost of a smirk growing on his face. Yeah, he could work with that. Definitely.

"What would you suggest Zayn?"

Liam's voice was a little less harsh now, a little more suggestive. Zayn, in turn, looked up at Liam finally from under his eyelashes. His glasses were slightly screwed and his cheeks were tinged an attractive pink.

"I… I see the way you look at me Liam. You can… you can have your way with me."

Had it been said by anyone else it would've been incredibly cheesy but Zayn said it so demurely though that it was sexy. Liam really did smirk then. Yeah, this could definitely work.

"C'mere then love, want you to bend over the desk for me. Can you do that?"

Liam's voice was no longer harsh but it was condescending in a way that was even worse, really. Zayn immediately complied though, clearly aroused by the tone. Liam found that he wasn't really all the surprised though.

"You're quite lovely. My sexy little secretary. What a cliché. That's okay though dear. Lucky for you I like clichés. And I like you Zayn, very much. But you've been bad, yeah? Ruined all my very important stuff."

Liam tsked, watching intently as Zayn laid himself gently on the desk. He let out a little hiss as his bare arms hit the still hot, coffee covered desk. Liam only chuckled though. This was going to be fun.

"I asked you a question love. I expect you to answer me," Liam growled after a beat of silence, moving to lean over Zayn's body. His groin pressed to his ass as he got closer, his hand moving to grip Zayn's hair tightly. Zayn whimpered before answering.

"Ye-yeah, been bad. Sorry Liam," he chocked out. Liam let go of his head, causing it to fall back to the desk with a small thunk. Liam nodded, although Zayn could not see, straightening so that his chest no longer touched his back.

"Y'know what I'm going to do now Zayn? M'gonna spank you, for being so bad. How many do you think you deserve?"

Liam stared at the back of Zayn's head, waiting for his answer. He hoped this was okay. This was the direction he'd imagined things going in but maybe he was wrong. Maybe this was taking things too far-

"I… I deserve 20. Please Liam. Need it." Zayn's voice was sinful, the way it came out as practically a moan. Liam didn't really know why he was worried in the first place. Zayn was gagging for it.

"God, just gagging for it, aren't you? That's okay baby, I'll give you what you need. Pull your pants off."

Zayn did so immediately, clearly turned on by Liam's demanding. Liam was turned on also, his dick throbbing in his pants. Just watching Zayn had him in a frenzy and he wasn't even undressed yet. That wasn't the case for long though. Zayn quickly had his tight slacks unbuttoned and around his ankles before he kicked them off.

"Completely naked love," Liam demanded, staring appreciatively at the black boxers that still clung to Zayn's ass. It wasn't enough though. Liam wanted to see all his skin. Zayn complied easily enough, shakily sliding them down his lanky legs. He kicked those away too, leaving himself completely vulnerable. Liam loved every second.

He was gorgeous, really. His skin was fairly tan and he had fine, dark hairs running up and down his legs. His cock hung thickly between his legs, visibly pushed against the desk. Zayn didn't seem to mind though.

"Want you to stay quiet for me love. Can you handle that? Don't want people in the office asking questions."

Zayn nodded, hoping that was enough. Liam was eager to get started so he let it slide. He raised his hand steadily, letting it hover over Zayn's ass to raise the suspense before he let it go. It hit the skin, in the center of his right cheek, with a thwack. Zayn let out a surprised gasp, much to Liam's displeasure. Liam grunted, watching in slight fascination as the skin turned slightly red, a faint outline of his handprint showing up.

"Told you to stay quiet Zee. I don't think you can handle it though dear. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take my tie and I'm going to tie it tightly around your pretty little mouth. You'll like that, won't you?"

Liam was already taking his tie off from around his neck when Zayn answered him.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Sorry Li. Want to be good for you," Zayn whimpered, lifting his head as if offering himself to Liam. Liam nodded in satisfaction, reaching forward to tug on Zayn's hair once again until he was at a desired height. Then he took his tie in both hands, reaching around Zayn's head to place it against his lips. Once it was in the proper position Liam pulled tight, watching in fascination as it slipped between his pretty pink lips. He then began to knot it tightly, smirking once he was done. Perfect.

"Feel good lovely? It looks good. Now, back to your punishment."

Liam continued to smile as Zayn laid back down. Liam reached out and gave his ass a sharp squeeze, letting out a small chuckle when Zayn jumped a little. He then proceeded to lay three slaps down in quick succession, enjoying the strained whimper that made its way through the gag. Liam let it slide, simply because it was such a nice sound.

"God, you look so good like this," Liam smacked him again then, once on his left cheek and then on his left upper thigh. He couldn't help but admire his handiwork, watching as Zayn's skin turned red, the hint of a bruise appearing.

He continued to rain smacks down upon Zayn's skin, talking all the while. Liam kept it frequent and random so as to keep Zayn jumping and whimpering.

"My pretty little secretary, yeah? Wanted you for so long, m'gonna make you fall apart. You want that, don't you?"

Zayn nodded frantically, whimpering the loudest he had yet against his restraint. Liam responded by leaning forward, sucking a bruise into the skin below Zayn's ear.

"Gonna make you feel so good," he murmured, accenting it by another slap. By his count they were on about fifteen. He made the last few count, doing them all in the very center of his ass, his finger grazing his hole on the last one. The skin was now completely red and dark blue, mottled and just all around ruined looking. Liam loved it. Pleased with his work he turned the other boy around, studying his face now.

If Zayn's ass was ruined, Liam couldn't even begin to describe his face. There were tear tracks down his face and his eyes were rimmed with red. Zayn's glasses were still on, but askew from where they'd been resting against the desk. They also had tear stains on them. His cheeks were still a lovely shade of red. Zayn's teeth were clamped on the tie and his chin was covered in a thin later of spit. Zayn tried to move his mouth but the binding was too tight. Liam sighed dramatically but moved to untie the tie anyways.

"Was I-" Zayn coughed before continuing, "was I good?" Zayn spoke so earnestly Liam couldn't tell if he was serious or just trying to keep up the act. Liam answered honestly anyways.

"So good love, the best," he murmured before leaning in to give Zayn a kiss. It struck him as soon as their lips touched that it was their first kiss. Liam began to panic slightly, until Zayn began to kiss back. After that he couldn't really think about anything but that, because it was perfect honestly. Everything about Zayn was perfect. Liam was beginning to sense the actual truth in that statement. It was slightly overwhelming. After a moment Zayn broke away to smile bashfully.

"Thanks Li."

Again Liam couldn't tell if Zayn was completely serious or not but it was a nice sentiment all the same.

"No need to thank me yet Zee, the best is yet to come."

Liam topped the cheesy statement with an over the top wink which succeeded in making Zayn giggle a little bit.

"Yeah? Wanna prove it?"

"Absolutely."

With that Liam surged forward, capturing Zayn's lips in his own again. Zayn let out a surprised moan but kissed back immediately after that. With ease and confidence Liam lead his tongue into the wet confines of the other boys, his mind racing a little bit when he was immediately granted access, even still. They kissed like this for a while, hot and wet with soft little nips in between, until Zayn got impatient. He pulled away, tugging on Liam's crisp button down shirt in a poor effort to get it off. With a small chuckle Liam began to undo the buttons himself, sending Zayn a look that told him to do the same with his own shirt.

Soon they were both done with their tasks, leaving Zayn completely naked and Liam just in his pressed black slacks. Liam didn't miss the way that Zayn spent a moment to ogle at his toned stomach. Liam himself took in the random tattoos scattering Zayn's chest. He had, of course, noticed the couple on his wrist but he hadn't realized they covered his entire arm. The sight (worryingly) turned him on even more. In an instant he was bending over, attaching his lips to the lips in the middle of Zayn's chest. Zayn's breath hitched prettily and he let out a strangled moan. Liam pulled away after a moment, leaving a little more red to color the tattoo, his eyes mischievous once more.

"Do I need to gag you again?"

When Zayn simply nodded, his eyes downcast, Liam knew he was a goner. He picked up the discarded tie, quickly tying it sloppily back on Zayn's mouth. Not quite as tightly, but still effective all the same. Just as quickly he undid his belt and slacks, throwing both articles to the ground in a heap. Liam noticed how Zayn's eyes noticeably widened and he couldn't help but smirk proudly.

"Shit," he cursed, realization washing over him, "I don't have any stuff."

Zayn immediately picked up on what he was referring to and frantically shook his head for a moment before pointing to his book-bag, which sat at his own desk. Liam curiously went over to inspect it, rifling through the pockets until he found a tiny, travel size bottle of lube. He decided not to question it.

"You don't have a condom."

Liam stated, turning back to look at Zayn in question. Zayn simply shook his head, beckoning Liam forward once again. Liam shrugged in acceptance, going back towards Zayn.

Once he arrived he took a good minute to look him over. He was so gorgeous, all pliant and flushed, leaning against Liam's grand desk. Without thinking Liam easily lifted the smaller boy up, situating him on top of the desk. He moved his legs so they were spread, slightly obscenely. Liam stepped in between them, popping the cap to the lube.

"Gonna get you nice and slick. Want you to tug on my hair or something when you're ready, yeah?"

When Zayn nodded eagerly Liam began to slick his fingers with the cold liquid. Once he felt they were adequately covered he brought his first finger down to Zayn's entrance, lightly tracing it just to watch it flutter slightly. Then, without warning, he pushed inside, earning a strangled gasp from Zayn. Liam only smirked, pushing farther until his knuckle was enveloped. He then took it out, only to plunge it back in. Liam watched mesmerized all the while, fascinated by how… pretty it all was. It was incredible, really.

When he had prodded for a little while with his one finger he began on the second, scissoring them both inside of Zayn. He purposefully avoided his prostate, eager to leave that part a surprise, a grande finale if you will. Liam felt he was incredibly tight, honestly couldn't wait to feel him on his own, untouched dick.

With that thought in mind he eagerly added a third, final finger. It was a tight squeeze but he managed, now moving all three fingers about. He leaned over to lick a stripe up Zayn's dick, just to tease. Liam was happy with the moan he was supplied with.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to Liam, Zayn tugged on his arm, signaling that he was ready. Liam coated his palm in lube and finally touched his hard cock, slicking it up entirely.He then used that hand to line his dick up with Zayn's entrance, reaching the other one out for Zayn to hold. Zayn latched on easily, squeezing it as if telling Liam to begin. So he did.

He pushed in slowly, of course, not really wanting to hurt Zayn (not any more than he already had anyways). It took a lot of will power not to just bottom out, seeing as it just felt so god damn good. Liam managed to refrain though, because he was a good guy after all. Eventually, though, it happened. Eventually he was completely inside of Zayn. He and Zayn both moaned at the same time to commemorate the moment.

He gave Zayn time to adjust, running his thumb along Zayn's knuckle to calm him. Finally Zayn squeezed his hand and Liam knew that was his signal. He slowly drew back, before he quickly let his his hips snap forward. The result was a pleasing slapping noise and a hiss like sound from Zayn. Liam realized then that the skin against skin really was like a fresh slap to Zayn's abused skin. He didn't slow the pace. It didn't take him long to find Zayn's prostate, which he made a point to try to hit every time after that. It made Zayn keen, a very pleasant sound, even muffled through the gag as it was.

After a short while it was painfully obvious he wasn't going to last long. It was all just too much. The feeling, the sounds, even their musks mixing together in the increasingly damp, hot air. Liam tried to maintain his rhythm but he could sense it beginning to falter. Zayn, fortunately, was also close too. Liam stopped him, however, from grabbing his own prick. He wanted Zayn to come only from his dick. Clearly it was too hard a task as soon Zayn was spilling his load between the two of them. It stained both their stomachs a dull white and Liam couldn't help but admire the contrast of it on Zayn's skin. The sight spurred him on so that he picked up his rhythm and finally got his release. Zayn's insides were incredibly hot after that but inside Zayn Liam remained for a moment more.

"That was amazing. So good for me love. Perfect secretary, perfect boy."

Zayn blushed, shaking his head awkwardly. He reached up to take his glasses off and then laid down on the desk, Liam still inside him.

"You look so beautiful right now, wish I could take a picture. We've made quite the mess though… we'll clean it up tomorrow yeah? I'll talk to my bosses and get them to move the deadline back."

Zayn nodded this time, clearly too blissed out to talk. Or maybe he was embarrassed. Liam didn't want that. "But before we leave I need you to complete one last task Zayn. I need you to set up a date for me, can you do that?"

Zayn had the decency to look shocked, and then a little sad and shy. He looked down and nodded, only to see where he was still connected with Liam and look up again. This didn't mean anything. He was still just a secretary at the end of the day. Liam was already planning dates with some faceless, more important person. Great.

"Yeah. So when're you free lovely?"

It all clicked then for Zayn. He didn't answer. Instead, he surged forward, capturing Liam's lips in a final, perfect kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and send me prompts on tumblr at ZiamOrBust. Feedback is love! X


End file.
